A new friend
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Dean Oxton will meet a woman who would soon convert him into what he most wishes to be, a hero. Part of my fanfic "Motherhood"


It was 1:00 p.m. in King's Row and Dean Oxton he was in his room playing with his toys, he had toys of superheroes and villains and the little Oxton was imagining that they were recreating an action scene.

Dean: "Get ready, Scarfall, you will see that justice always wins"

At that time, Dean was giving voice to his favorite superhero doll, Strong-Man.

Dean: "Never, you will see that soon this city will be at my mercy" – he said giving voice to his Scarfall doll.

From there, the little Oxton was making sounds of blows and explosions and toppling the block towers he had destroyed.

Dean: "Your reign of evil is over, Scarfall" –he said putting voice to Strong-Man.

The little Oxton put his doll in a tower with the flag of England behind him. From there, Dean began to get bored a little and left his room to find out if his moms have returned from buying.

Dean: "My moms have been out for a long time, they still do not arrive" – he said with a bored expression.

Dean started looking out the window and saw no sign of his moms, which made him worry.

Dean: "What if something bad happened to them? Nah, my mom is Tracer ... even if she has not taken her chronic accelerator" –he said as she watched his mom's chronic accelerator.

At that moment, the little Oxton came up with an idea that, even if it was not approved by his moms, he had to do it.

Dean: "It's decided, I'm going to look for my moms" –he said as he opened the door.

However, the door was locked and the little Oxton sighed in annoyance.

Dean: "Surely, Mom put a bolt on the door" –he told himself.

Dean began to observe the window and an idea occurred to him: if he could not go out the door, it was better to go out the window. The little Oxton opened the window and instantly left his house.

Dean: "Ready, I've left home. Now, to look for my moms "

However, he realized that he was going to go out alone, and his mother told him that it was dangerous for a child to leave without an adult.

Dean: "Let's see, that's what my dad told me"

"**_Son, if you see that a stranger tries to do something bad, the only option you can do is hit him where it hurts most_**"

Dean: "Where it hurts more ... understood" –he said as he walked forward.

**…**

The little Oxton walked towards the city while watching each person passing around him, Dean was watching each person who might have some suspicion, results were very low because most people were doing their things.

Dean: "At the moment there are no suspects" –he told himself.

At that moment, Dean's stomach began to growl, indicating that he was hungry. The little Oxton touched his stomach and watched some food stalls, but the problem was that he had no money.

Dean: "I wish I could find my moms" –he told himself.

The little Oxton sat to the side as he watched some people eat the foods they were selling and Dean was very hungry. Without his noticing, someone called his attention.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

Dean observed the person who was attracting his attention and turned out to be a woman, the woman seemed to be 30 years old, had a slightly "striking" body (**_Author's note: Imagine the body of Widowmaker_**), had brown hair and she wore a leather coat plus black jeans and red boots.

Dean: "Eh ... yes ma'am, I'm just tired, but now I'm going" –he told the woman.

"Where are your mom?"

Dean: "I'm looking for her, but my stomach started to growl and I'm waiting for her to come here"

The woman looked at little Oxton and went to the food stalls, Dean did not know what the woman was doing and after a few minutes, the woman came over with a double cheese hamburger.

"Take it, eat it" –she said.

Dean observed the double cheese hamburger and his stomach was asking him to take it, but his mind was hesitating because, it is not normal for a stranger to offer you something just because he knows her.

Dean: "Are you sure, ma'am?" –He said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'm not what you think, I offer you this hamburger" –she said.

At that moment, Dean took the hamburger and took a bite and then eat it. The woman simply smiled at what Dean was doing.

Dean: "Thank you, ma'am" –he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, and I'm not a ma'am, I'm a lady. I have not married yet ..." –she said.

Dean: "I'm sorry, I only said it because of your appearance" –he said with total innocence.

"Ouch, that must have hurt me, but I'm going to pass it on" –she told him.

After Dean ate the hamburger, he got up to thank the lady.

Dean: "Thank you very much, lady, you already took away my hunger" –he said.

"You are welcome. By the way, what is your name?"

Dean: "My name is Dean Oxton" –he said with a smile.

After hearing the last name, the head of the woman began to think and reflect for a few seconds, that made Dean realize it.

"Oxton? By any chance, do you have a relationship with a woman named Lena Oxton? "

Dean: "Yes, she is my mom. Do you know her? "

"I've only heard about her, I never knew she would have a son"

Dean: "Well, my mom loved it and that's where I was born" –he said.

"I understand, by the way, my name is Veronica Shine" she said.

Dean: "Nice to meet you, Lady Shine"

At that moment, both heard screams and turned to see that a thief had stolen a woman's wallet and Veronica already knew what she had to do.

Veronica: "Stay here, Dean, I'll be back for a few seconds" –she said as she left.

However, Dean wanted to know what was going to happen and decided to follow it in discretion. The thief ran as fast as he could and went into an alley to climb to the other side, but someone called him to his bad luck.

Veronica: "Hey, you better give me that wallet, honey" –she said.

The thief watched Veronica and he started to laugh.

Thief: "Baby, you better go, I do not want to hurt that beautiful and hot face you have"

At that moment, the thief rolled his eyes when Veronica pulled out a sword and was ready to attack.

Thief: "Well, if you want to fight, fight you'll have it" –he said as he pulled out a gun.

The thief started firing too many times making Veronica watch each bullet and she took advantage of dodging them or simply stopping them with her sword, the thief stopped firing and saw Veronica's clever smile.

Veronica: "I think you're out of bullets, honey" –she said.

Thief: "Actually, no" –he said with a mocking smile.

The thief fired at some boxes that were placed in a wall grip and the boxes fell where Veronica was, the thief started to laugh about that while Veronica was trying to get out of the boxes.

Thief: "I'd like to stay, but I have to go, bye" –he said as he prepared to leave.

However, the thief made a face and his eyes observed that he was hit directly in the groin and he observed Dean who had a smile for himself.

Dean: "That's what my dad was talking about" –he said.

Thief: "Stupid child, now you're going to ..."

At that moment, Dean disdained for a few seconds and reappeared in front of the thief to remove the wallet, that made the thief be scared for that.

Thief: "A phenomenon!" –He said while watching both Dean and Veronica, who was out of the boxes.

Veronica: "Do not talk to her like that!" –She said as she kicked him in the thief's stomach.

The thief hit the wall and was unconscious after that, Veronica gave a slight sigh as she watched Dean who had the wallet.

Veronica: "I knew you would inherit that power from your mom" –she said.

Dean: "That was too crazy, when I grow up, I want to be a hero, like my mom" –he said with a smile.

Veronica heard him and an idea came to her mind, she put on knees to look at Dean.

Veronica: "Do you really want to be a hero?" –She said.

Dean: "Yes, of course" –he said with a smile.

Veronica: "Well, if you want, I can train you to be a hero" –she said.

Dean: "Really?"

Veronica: "Of course, I see in you a potential that you can become a hero"

Dean: "That sounds great!" –He said happily.

Veronica: "It is, but we must give that wallet to the woman and then go to your house, surely your mom should be worried about you" –she said.

Dean: "Ok"

Veronica held Dean and took her to go to the food stalls and later, Dean's house.

**…**

After a few minutes, Veronica came to Dean's house and she went down to little Oxton who rang the bell and he heard some worried sounds and whoever had opened the door was his mother, Lena Oxton.

Tracer: "Dean!" –She cried.

Lena hugged her son tightly while Emily appeared and she also went to hug him, Veronica was looking at the touching family hug and she gave a smile.

Tracer: "Dean, can you know where you were? You worried us" –he said.

Dean: "Sorry, I decided to look for it, but since I could not find them I decided to go back to the house. It was at that moment when I met Lady Shine, she was a good woman with me"

Lena and Emily watched the woman who was standing with her arms crossed as she watched them.

Tracer: "Thank you for bringing my son safe and sound" –she said.

Veronica: "Do not worry, Oxton knows how to defend himself"

Emily: "Excuse me?" –She asked a little confused.

Veronica: "Believe it or not, Oxton stopped a thief"

Lena and Emily rolled their eyes after hearing that revelation and saw Dean who had a smile.

Veronica: "Well, I'd better go. See you soon, Oxton" –she said, saying goodbye to Dean.

Dean: "See you soon, Lady Shine"

Veronica went the other way while Lena and Emily were still surprised at Veronica's revelation about Dean.

Emily: "Lena, are you okay?"

Tracer: "Yes, we'd better get to eat" –she said.

Dean entered his house while Lena and Emily did the same, Lena observed her son who had sat at the table and a thought came to her in the head.

Tracer (Mind): "Maybe he ... Nah, it's better to leave it for another time" –she said as she sat down to eat.

* * *

**_So far end this One-Shot. The characters are not my property, only my Oc: Veronica Shine._**


End file.
